


In the Shadows

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All the Hurt and No Comfort, Beat downs, Blood, Hurt, M/M, References to Sex, Torture, What does it say about me this is my first thought with the Sombra trailer, hollywood hacking tbh, mind control sorta, some Sexual scenes, this isnt canon by my series btw just a "What if"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: They should have never gone to Mexico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I came back from my trip and this was the first thing I wrote lmao
> 
> I am 100% ready to be jossed, but learning that Sombra was part (or is still park, idk) of Los Muertos, and the junkers having gone to their turf to wreck shit up, this was pretty much my first thought. Also inspired by this LOVELY drawing: https://twitter.com/chamchal1004/status/795221271877292032?s=09 seriously, fantastic. Could stare at it all day.  
> My GF and me were talking how the hell could Sombra hack Roadhog abilities, i mean, its a hook... how can you hack a hook...
> 
> This was honestly just super duper indulgent. I hope you like it!!

They should have never gone to Mexico. 

 

It had been a good idea, at first. Hell, it was a _great_ idea, and as far as their plans went it had gone _fantastic_. Junkrat and Roadhog had managed to break into the Dorado bank, steal almost everything in it and then leave without no one being the wiser. Apart from stealing the royal jewels, that probably had been Roadhog's favorite heist. He still felt glee whenever he remembered the sounds of those walls going down. 

They had done "research" of the area before they made their hit- it had been Roadhog's idea. The only thing he knew was that there was already a powerful gang in the area, something about "Los Muertos" (The Dead, apparently); some guys painted in weird skull colors that glowed in the dark.  
They were very powerful in the country, but so were the Junkers back in Australia, and they were not afraid of the dead. 

 

It had been natural that Los Muertos were not happy at the Junkers for going into their turf, however Roadhog did not expect to see one of their members standing in front of them in the dark streets of Hanamura. At first Roadhog wasn't sure if she was a member of the gang until a small electronic icon of a small cartoonish skull appeared as she materialized in front of them, disappearing in binary code. 

"Hola," She smiled, placing her hands on her hips as she cocked her haid to the pair. "How's it going?" 

Roadhog tensed, the intrusion of the woman putting him on edge. He had never seen anything like that- but again, there wasn't such technology in the land of Oz. He clenched his hook, right hand hovering over his scrap gun, on edge. He would normally have attacked by this point but he was still pretty shook from the technology used by the woman.  
Junkrat however immediately jumped back, holding his grenade launcher tight and pointing it at the woman ready to shoot, only hesitating because they were in a small alley and an explosion would not be smart. 

"Oh wow," she laughed, staring at the long purple nails on her right hand. "Aren't you jumpy? I'm just saying hi!" 

Junkrat had beaten him to the questioning, stepping up and waving his weapon around. "Who tha hell are ya?! What is yer damn business?!" 

Roadhog groaned still focused on the woman. She chuckled as her long nails brushed at her hair, staring up at the Junkers with a wide playful smile. 

"Por favor! Can't I have a little fun with this? It took me a while to be able to catch up to you, you know!" she brought her hand down, the fingers sparkling with purple pixels as she let it hang on the side. "And I get no recognition... the things I have to do!" 

"What do ye want?! You ain't look like no cop to me!" Junkrat snarled. He was right- the woman was most definitely from Los Muertos, and she made something in Roadhog's stomach coil in worry. 

"Fine, okay! Straight to the point, whatever," she giggled as she scratched the brick wall next to her with her long fingers, purple electricity spewing from her digits. "You don't happen to know about Los Muertos, do you?" 

"Los what," Junkrat snarled confused. Roadhog wasn't surprised, the kid's memory was shit in more than one sense of the world. 

"Mexico," Roadhog breathed out, and he could see Junkrat's gears turn inside his head. His eyes went wide, suddenly remembering the context. 

"Oi roight! That gang back in Dorado, eh? bunch of weirdos with skull paintin' and stuff. What about 'em?!" 

The woman chuckled but Roadhog could feel the anger spewing out from her. Her fingers sparkled, a purple screen spewing from her hand. It looked like nothing Roadhog had never seen before, the air acting as a screen as the frame just dancer in her hands. She smiled as she made the frame bigger, showing video footage of their heist back at the bank of Dorado. "Recognize this?" 

Roadhog felt Junkrat tense up at his side, staring at the screen. He was amazed at the technology but also at seeing himself on screen. Roadhog was unsure of what to do. Who was this woman? 

"Yeah you did a real good number there, right!" She swiped her finger and another screen came up from her digits, another angle of the same heist. She continued to do this until there were about five screens surrounding them, all of them showing different angles and moments of their crime. 

"Ya ain't no cop, why do ye care?" Junkrat demanded as he ignored the screens and stared at the woman. "Ye gonna arrest or us what?" 

"This is los Muertos territory!" She snarled while clenching her fist, the screens disappearing as if they never existed. She bit her lip, attempting to maintain her calm. "I hope you do understand why it is unacceptable for you to just waltz into other's people territory?" 

Roadhog rolled his eyes behind his mask, and so did Junkrat. There was no such thing as "Territory" for them- the entire world was for them to take. Burn it to the fucking ground. Show them who they really are. 

"No se preocupen," she smiled cocky, fingers rubbing against each other as they sparkled neon. "I don't hold grudges!" 

"What do you want," Roadhog rumbled lowly. 

"I mean, come on! I can't let you guys go without a reminder!" A bright purple ball glowed on her right fingers, Roadhog immediately felt his stomach twist. "You need to learn your lesson." 

 

Purple sparks spewed from her fingers, her hand thrown aiming at Junkrat as the electrical ball was starting to reach him. Roadhog acted fast, throwing his hook towards the woman with one hand and throwing Junkrat behind him with the other. The woman disappeared in thin air the hook hitting nothing as the ball of electricity slammed against his right hand.  
Roadhog hissed expecting it to hurt, sting- anything, but nothing happened. Confused, he brought up his massive hand near to his face but there was no sign of anything wrong with it. Junkrat peeked as well, frowning and staring at the spot the woman used to be at. 

"Ya feelin good, Hoggie?" Junkrat placed his flesh arm on top of Roadhog's, gun still waving wild in the air in case the woman decided to appear once again. He didn't know if he was okay, to be honest, but nothing seemed to change so he guessed he was? 

"Yes," Roadhog finally answered, placing his huge hand on Junkrat's shoulder. "Are you alr-" 

 

A spark of electricity flew through his entire body, making his muscles stiff. His jaw clenched at the feeling of all that electricity running through his veins, making his body stiffen and his muscles twitch. He curled upon himself unable to control his body, the hand on Junkrat's shoulder gripping lightly as Junkrat eyes went wide. 

"Roadie-" 

His grip tightened harshly making Junkrat gasp in surprise, his hand grabbing at him and throwing the younger man against the wall. Junkrat's air was knocked right out of his lungs, falling to the floor in a gasping confused mess. Roadhog digits were twitching- did he do that? He didn't want to do that. Why did he do that? His muscles were not responding to him and it made his head buzz, as he attempted to force himself to move his arms but he couldn't, he couldn’t move- why couldn't he move? 

"Oh, fantastico!" The woman's voice echoed through the walls of the alley and Roadhog attempted to turn and stared but he couldn't mode, he can't move? "I was aiming for the skinny one, but this is great!" 

He saw Junkrat out of the corner of his eye shooting his grenades at the direction of the voice, purple sparks encircling the bombs. For some reason, they didn't explode and just fell to the floor uselessly. What? 

"Shit-" Junkrat gasped, shooting more grenades at the voice only for the same thing to happen. "Shit?! What-" 

"Don't you know? _Everything_ can be hacked, Junkrat and Roadhog," The woman reappeared and Roadhog could feel her touching his back with her long nails. "Or, should I say Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge?" 

 

They should have _never_ gone to Mexico. 

 

The woman tapped him more on the back and his arm instantly grasped at Junkrat's neck, lifting the skinny Junker up and slamming him against the wall again, and again, and again. What? What? Why was he doing that? Roadhog felt his stomach flip unable to do anything but stare at Junkrat as he stared back at him, pleading eyes grasping at his wrist. 

"You see, you can also hack people to an extent! With some electricity, and a proper technique... Zaz! You get yourself your own slave!" The woman patted at Roadhog's side again, making him slam Junkrat against the wall once again. He wanted to puke, the sheer horror of the realization of what was happening hit him. He couldn't do a thing as he continued to slam Junkrat against the wall again and again, finally dropping him as he fell harshly on the ground. 

Junkrat crawled against the wall in terror, eyes wide as he stared at Roadhog horrified. It made Roadhog's breathing go wild as he saw how terrified Junkrat was of him, his skinny legs making him crawl like a wounded animal against the wall. 

"Oh, isn't that sad!" The woman yelled out, forcing Roadhog to grab onto Junkrat's peg leg and dragging him close, Junkrat attempting to claw his way out. "You look like a big guy... Hm... I wonder..." 

 

She clenched her fist. 

 

Roadhog clenched his fist. 

 

The peg leg made a horrible crunching noise, the metal bits digging into Roadhog's palm and dripping into Junkrat's pale skin. He kept clenching his fist, the metal digging into Junkrat's stump as he wailed in pain attempting to squirm away unable to, blood dropping to the floor as the debris stabbed them both. 

 

Roadhog recalled the memory of helping an Injured Junkrat strip away of his prosthetics. He would have never admit it, but Roadhog was always nervous he would accidentally destroy them with his huge hands, his hands would always ghost over the orange painted metal, shaking fingers, digits caressing the peeling paint. 

Guess his fears weren't unfounded. 

 

Junrkat stared up at Roadhog with horror, hands grasping at his grenade launcher and pointing it directly at Roadhog's face. The woman laughed hysterically and Roadhog so wanted him to pull the trigger, knowing that it would only get worse from here on if Junkrat didn't kill him already. 

"Come on, little rat! Do it!" The woman rubbed circles on Roadhog's sweaty skin, her long fingernails tickling at it. Roadhog wanted to rip her fingernails off. "Vamos! It is just business, isn't it? Cincuenta-Cincuenta? Just a bodyguard, no? I do know Junkers are not emotional individuals!" 

The woman leaned really close, staring down at Junkrat with a wide smile on her face. "Come on, defend yourself." Roadhog could see the terrible hesitation on Junkrat's wide amber eyes, his gun shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to aim at Roadhog. He knew he wouldn't, Roadhog knew Junkrat would never do it and yet he begged him to do so. He begged whatever God that existed for Junkrat to kill him. 

"Jamison..." He growled in pain, voice awfully soft and soothing. He would have winced, had he been in control. "Shoot." 

Junkrat bit his lip breaking skin, using both hands to steady his grenade launcher, the cannon just shaking in the air as he attempted to decide. "Jamison!" Roadhog growled, his muscles burning as he hoped the kid would just _shoot_. 

 

Junkrat dropped the weapon beside him, panting hard as he stared up at Roadhog apologetically. Something deep inside him hated the kid for not killing him, for forcing him to witness everything that he knew would happen next. The woman laughed loudly, stepping aside and and snapping her fingers.  
Roadhog muscles launched, right hand pressing Junkrat against the wall painfully, his second forming a fist and pounding Junkrat right in the ribs. Roadhog clenched his feet as he felt the sick crunching of Junkrat ribs, his gold rings pulling apart skin off his torso and leaving horrible red marks on it. Roadhog regretted Junkrat not having killed him, his wailing becoming louder with every single punch. 

He eventually stopped not by own willpower, the woman twisting her fingers. He grasped at Junkrat's right arm, pulling apart quickly and strong, prosthetic yanking off painfully with the joints poking at the stump. He proceeded to slam the prosthetic harshly against Junkrat's head throwing him to the ground, blood sticking to the orange metal as it poured out of the blonde's mouth. Roadhog felt sick. 

"What do you want?!" Roadhog screamed as the woman continued to twist her fingers, forcing Roadhog to start kicking at Junkrat. He could hear another crack under his feet, the man doubling in pain into himself as he vomited on the ground next to him. He weakly grabbed unto Roadhog's leg, looking up at Roadhog with glassy eyes, blood stained fingers leaving stains on Roadhog's pants. 

 

Roadhog recalled the way Junkrat saw him up with glassy eyes and adoration, the man sprawled on Roadhog's thick lap, Roadhog using his massive hand to touch at his skin, his ingernails tracing soft lines on Junkrat's naked hips, face staring at every single little reaction Junkrat had. He recalled the way Junkrat would take on him, on his knees and mouth stretched around him, his metal digits caressing at Roadhog's huge belly as he stared up at him with love. 

 

Roadhog kicked at him again, fingers letting go with his hand slamming against the floor. He felt the woman behind him simply chuckling. "I just need to teach you guys a lesson! You think its so easy, to just waltz in someone's else territory, wreck havoc, and then act like nothing happened? Por Favor!" She patted at Roadhog's back, forcing the man to stomp on Junkrat's hand, breaking all his fingers with his boot. Junkrat whimpered in pain, not enough energy left to scream.  
Roadhog could fix this. He still could fix this- they have gotten out of worse situations, Roadhog could still fix it, get Junkrat some of his hogdrogen for the pain and immediate wounds, stay low for some months until he healed. He could fix this, he still could fix this. 

His muscles jolted, Roadhog's massive hand wrapping around Junkrat's neck. He raised the man first, slamming him against the ground harshly with his open palm and pressing on his neck. He saw how Junkrat was barely able to breathe with tears falling now freely from his eyes, fingers attempting to hold unto Roadhog's palm but too broken to do so. Roadhog was breathing heavily, hand still pinned on Junkrat's neck as he felt sweat roll down his face. 

 

They had been in that position before, Roadhog pressing Junkrat against the floor, neck covered by his massive hand. He was thrusting in and out of Junkrat with rhythm, his hips moving like a piston as he drew beautiful sounds out of the young Junker. He looked beautiful, sweat shining down his face and eyes staring right at him. They didn't need words, the hand trailing circles on Junkrat's stomach was enough for them, and it would be enough for them forever. 

It was funny, really, in some kind of really fucked up way. Roadhog always thought it would be easy to kill Junkrat. He was far more powerful and massive than the skinny kid. Whenever Junkrat ignored his orders or put himself into danger, Roadhog would often think how easy it would be to just kill the kid and keep with his life. He had been so tempted to do so, too, the first months of their employment. His treasure wasn't worth being the little shit babysitter.  
Roadhog thought it was gradual, but he found himself caring for him, more for anything he cared for ever since he became Roadhog. How did that happen? He wanted to say it was just the sex, but every time Junkrat whimpered his name on the dark, it awoke something deep on him. Something that he had only felt as Mako, long ago. He hadn't thought about how easy it would be to kill Junkrat in a long time. 

 

"How does it feel?" The woman traced a finger on Roadhog's back. "To someone take something you love? Something that belongs to _you_ and only you?" 

 

Roadhog would rip her teeth off her mouth. 

 

"I think you've learned your lesson, though!" Roadhog saw how Junkrat closed his eyes in relief, letting out a breathy gasp as he relaxed. Roadhog's stomach felt ill, however as his guts felt like they were going to burst. He desperately wanted kill the woman, to kill the one that forced him to hurt _his_ Jamison. 

"Just one last thing, boys!" Junkrat opened his eyes in a panic, frowning in realization, Roadhog feeling _something_ bleed out of him as he saw how Junkrat seemed to accept what was going to happen, his head buzzing horribly in pain and in hopes he could just die right there, die and save Jamison. 

"You know how I said how I didn't hold grudges? Well..." 

Jamison kissed softly at Roadhog fingers, his bloody lips leaving small red marks against the skin, his lips caressing at the callous fingers lovingly. He looked up at Roadhog, his eyes telling him that he forgave him, that it was not Mako's fault. 

"Mako..." Jamison whispered against the bloody fingers, still kissing them softly as the woman made him close his fingers against Jamison's neck, very easily overwhelming the man. He continued to kiss lovingly, amber tearful eyes staring at Mako. 

 

"I lied!" 

 

Crack. 

 

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Junkrat said as Roadhog cracked the neck of one of their attackers. Roadhog just looked down at him as he let the body fall to the ground lifeless. "And ye just did that with two fingers! Hooly!" Junkrat leaned to Roadhog, elbow digging into his own gut as Roadhog stared at his palm. "You are a thing of beauty." 

 

His muscles screamed in agony, clenching and twisting in pain as he forced himself to move he forced he _demanded_ them to move. The electricity on his skin died out and his first reaction was to slam his massive fist against the ground where the woman was, hitting nothing but the concrete and leaving a massive crater on it. Roadhog grabbed his hook and threw it wildly into the alley but there was no one there, his next move to grab at his gun and spray blindly into the air in case the woman was still there. 

Nothing. 

The rage bled out of him, fist slamming against the wall next to him and cracking it savagely as well, bricks flying out and landing destroyed at his feet. His mind was racing, foggy at the edges and vibrating. He turned around, his legs giving out to him as he kneeled. 

Metal debris was scattered around Jamison, his remaining limbs sprawled broken. Roadhog stared at him laying still, crossing his legs and leaning his body forward. Jamison didn't move, bruises blooming on his pale freckled skin, sweat cooling off. Roadhog so wanted to say he looked like he was asleep, but Jamison slept curled into himself, holding into the pillows and blankets tightly to himself. 

The reality of it didn't hit Roadhog until he reached to him, massive hands cupping under Jamison as he gently picked him and his head sickinly lolled back, broken bared white neck presented to Roadhog. 

Last night hickeys and bruises were still on his skinny neck. 

Junkrat would like to bare his neck to Roadhog, his thick plump lips caressing the cold pale skin and trace it with his teeth and tongue, biting on it enough to make him moan his name in delight, metal fingers pinching at Roadhog's thick flesh betting for more marks, to more proof that he was Roadhog's, and that he would always belong to Roadhog.  
Roadhog sucked in a shaky breath, shoulders tightening as he laid Jamison's body in his lap, his fingers nuzzling on his hair gently rubbing circles on his scalp. He cradled him close, feeling the urge to vomit when his head lolled lifelessly like a broken doll once again. His palm propped his head up, pressing it against his pectoral, cool cheek still damp from Jamison tears. 

Roadhog continued to press him against himself, hands cradling him softly. He brought Jamison close to his face, nose nuzzling against the dead man's forehead. He let go of his head for a second, reaching behind his own head undoing the straps that tied his mask to his skull.  
He let it drop to the dirty ground, propping Jamison's head once again and bringing him close. He buried his nose deep on Jamison's neck, breathing at his musky gasoline scent as he laid dead in his arms, his remaining arms hanging lifelessly. Mako pressed Jamison's head against his own neck, his chin on top of his patchy hair as he continued to cling to the body in his arms. 

He breathed heavily, tightly grabbing into Jamison as his dead bones creaked at how strong his grip was, Mako's blood boiling in obscene raw _rage_ , teeth creaking out of the pressure, head buzzing in pain as he just continued to press Jamison against him. 

It was her fault. 

And Mako would make her _pay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!  
> Tumblr: http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs  
> If u wanna hit me up and talk about how cool Sombra is!!


End file.
